Changing History
by Captain Tickles
Summary: Ruby pushed her semblance to it's max, she was prepared for almost anything, almost, she couldn't have prepared to be transported back in time to when her mother was at Beacon, Ruby vows to save her mother from her unfortunate fate but first she'll have to make it through Beacon alongside Summer, Ozpin and Qrow!
1. That One Day

Changing Past: Chapter 1:That One Day

**So new story...sorry (awkward grin) hope you enjoy, haven't seen this idea before so... here ya go guys, hope you enjoy.**

**P.S this chapter is rather short but don't worry this is just an intro, future chapters will be much longer**

* * *

Bang, one down

Bang, another down, and another, and another

The Grimm just kept on coming, this was team RWBY's first mission as second years and it was a lot more daunting than they were expecting

Over the first year Ruby had barely grown, at least in height, she had let her hair grow a bit and it was now at her mid back.

Weiss hadn't changed at all in the physical department as she 'liked how she was' but everyone knew she was bothered by her lack of growth

Blake remained unchanged except for the fact that she had gathered the courage to go to classes without her trademark bow and be more open about her heritage

And Yang, well...she was just Yang, forever the same

They were assigned to guard a small village, they expected it to be simple, maybe a couple of Beowolves if anything but they were getting absolutely mobbed.

''Weiss, Yang take out that Deathstalker!'' Ruby ordered as she charged at some Beowolves she slashed horizontally and hit four of them ''Blake switch!'' Blake charged from behind Ruby and took out the rest.

''God when is backup arriving?'' Blake asked

''Ozpin said they would be here as soon as they could'' Ruby informed her faunus teammate ''Blake you take them out!'' Ruby pointed towards a group of Boarbatusks

''You got it!'' Blake called out as she ran towards the group

Ruby took in the scene before her, everything was going to hell, Weiss was knocked out on the snowy ground, bleeding profusely from a head wound, Yang was having trouble finishing the Deathstalker off and Blake struggled against the Boarbatusks with the limp she was trying to power through.

Ruby leapt to action, she rushed over to Weiss leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake, she ripped her sleeve off and did her best to stop the bleeding, she then rushed to Blake quickly dispatching the Boarbatusks, she turned round 'only one person to save now...' Ruby's thoughts trailed off a she saw the Deathstalker with one of it's pincers in Yang's chest, it luckily hadn't hit her heart, it was off to the right side.

Ruby took off like a bullet towards her half-sister pushing her semblance further than it had been pushed before, everything blurred and all she saw was her sister's pained expression, she willed herself to go faster and pulled her scythe behind her firing a few shots.

It was at this point that everything broke to Ruby, everything in her vision and around her grew jagged and blurred

She was tossed in all directions as everything blurred and faded away, she closed her eyes, not caring what happens to her now...

'I failed to save her' she thought 'I'm useless' she continued 'Guess I deserve whatever happens now' she finished, resigning to her fate, not caring that it felt like she was being pulled apart from the inside and outside...

The feeling faded away suddenly and she felt like she was being spat out of a hole.

In a flurry of rose petals she is thrown into new surroundings, she is greeted to soft grass and the feeling of warmth from the sun 'Oh crap' was all Ruby thought, she looked around but it was in vain, everything was too blurry, all she could make out was three people standing above her.

As everything came into focus, a teen who had black hair with red tips and silver eyes, much like Ruby's, he eyed her curiously, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans

The second person was another boy with black hair but no red tips, he had thin brown eyes and on top of his green shirt and trousers he was sporting a dark green scarf

The last person shook Ruby the most, her hair was red and she too had familiar silver eyes

Ruby realised who two of them were, the boy was her uncle Qrow and the girl was her mother, Summer, Ruby wanted to throw herself into her mother's arms but decided against it at that moment.

Ruby could see their mouths moving but her ears were still ringing.

She said the only thing that popped into her mind ''Mo...m'' she felt her world spinning and turning darker, she closed her eyes and welcomed the silence and peace of unconsciousness

* * *

**What do you think? Eh? Eh?... (Dodge a couple of books) Okay I'm sorry!**


	2. A New Opportunity

Changing History: Chapter 2: A New Opportunity

* * *

**Eyyyyy chapter two! Btw one review said it was a bit rushed, you are completely right, I had been sedated that day as I had to get teeth out for my braces so I wasn't in my right mindset**

* * *

Summer had been walking down the streets with her brother Qrow and her friend Ozpin when they heard a loud thump from the forest, they followed the noise and saw a young girl who couldn't be more than sixteen, her clothes were ripped and she looked as if she'd been through hell, they all noticed they scythe that was sitting beside her.

The girl had stared at them blankly for about thirty seconds before saying something none of them could hear and falling to the side, Qrow was instantly at her side and was carrying her other his shoulder, Summer picked up the scythe and examined it, it was unlike anything she'd seen, it appeared to have a barrel on it but for what? 'Guess I'll ask her later' she thought

They rushed off to the hospital, deciding to discuss what had just transpired once they ensured her safety.

They reached the hospital sooner than they thought they would and got the girl a room, they were sure the police would probably come to ask questions so they sat in the waiting room.

''So'' Qrow started, Summer and Ozpin turned to him ''Who is this girl, she's the spitting image of you Summer, is there something you haven't told me?'' he teased

''W-what!? No!'' Summer sputtered out and Qrow started laughing

''Guys I don't think it's time for teasing right now'' Ozpin said and the two quickly calmed down ''Qrow is right though, she holds a remarkable resemblance to you two'' Ozpin said, the both nodded in agreement.

''So what do we do?' Qrow asked

''I suppose we try to find out more about her when she wakes up'' Summer said absently, her attention was already at the scythe she was fiddling with, she got the fright of her life when it folded into a more compact form, she let out a loud ''Eeeep!'' to which Qrow and Ozpin burst out laughing

''Shut up guys! It was surprising!'' Summer pleaded to her 'hysterical' friends

''Ahahahah! The look on your face!'' Qrow wheezed out

''Y-you- the scythe! Bwahahaha!'' Ozpin was having much more trouble using words

''Fine then I'm not talking to you!'' Summer huffed and turned herself away from the group with her arms crossed

''Oh come on don't be like that'' Qrow said

''Yeah it was just really funny I mea- Ahahaha'' Ozpin stopped mid explanation to laugh a little bit more

''Fine!'' Summer huffed again before turning back to them

''Okay so the scythe folds, there's something we know now'' Qrow said

''I guess'' Summer said

They talked about Beacon and their thoughts on what the initiation would be like when the doctor came into the waiting room ''Your friend is awake now'' he informed them, they nodded and followed him into the room.

The girl sat there on the bed, she had bandages on her arms and legs, she looked at her hands with a look of confusion, her gaze turned upwards when she heard heard the doctor clear his throat to get her attention and her look turned into some combination of bewilderment and glee

Summer was first to speak up ''Umm...hello?'' she said

Qrow shook his head and sighed ''Real smooth'' he said

Summer elbowed him in the ribs ''Well can you do better!?'' she whispered

''Watch me'' he smirked before taking a step forward ''Hey'' he said calmly

''Hey'' the girl responded

Qrow turned to Summer with a smug smile ''You see confidence is the key''

Ozpin sighed ''Forgive those two'' he said with a warm smile, the girl looked at him but didn't say anything ''My name is Ozpin and that's Summer and Qrow'' at this the girl's eyes widened but she managed to calm herself down

''Hi...my name is Ruby'' she said quietly

Summer sat on the end of the bed ''Ruby? That's a beautiful name'' she said with a smile

Ruby smiled warmly ''thanks'' she said

''Anyways'' Qrow started to get the rooms attention ''how did you get to that clearing and why were you all beaten up?''

Ruby paused to think 'I can't tell them I'm from the future, but maybe this is a dream, no it's all too real to be a dream, better be safe than sorry'

''I...can't remember'' she lied

''Ummm okay...well we're gonna be going now then'' Qrow said as he turned on his heel

Summer grabbed his wrist and he gave her a questioning look ''We can't just leave her'' she said

Qrow looked at the girl who was chatting with Ozpin and then back to Summer, he was frustrated at the fact he felt that leaving her was wrong ''Why not?'' he shrugged his shoulders

Summer looked furious, Qrow didn't know why, neither of them knew her but Summer had...that look, god no not that look.

''Why not?'' she asked fiercely ''Why not?'' she repeated to get her point through ''Because, dear brother from the sounds of it, she has no place to go, she appeared from nowhere and you want to just leave her?'' she asked in a _very _threatening tone that left no room for argument

Qrow huffed ''You know mom and dad won't be happy?'' he asked

''How couldn't they be, just look'' Summer sang as she skipped over to Ruby and pinched her cheeks ''who couldn't love that face'' she said childishly, Ruby laughed, it was a laugh that filled the room and made everyone smile, Summer turned to Ruby ''we'll wait for you to get changed okay?'' she asked before turning to leave

''Wait'' Ruby sounded embarrassed, Summer turned back to see a blushing Ruby ''I don't have anything to wear'' she muttered before hanging her head low

''Ummm I don't know then, Qrow do you think we can call mom and dad?'' Summer asked

''I'm pretty sure they're at work'' Qrow said ''Wait do you think some of your clothes from a year ago would fit?'' he asked

''Maybe, I'll go check, you two stay with her'' Summer said as she rushed out the room ''I'll be back soon!'' they barely heard her as she ran through the halls

Qrow and Ozpin chuckled before turning to Ruby ''So how about we get to know each other? I'm Qrow and I'm very protective of my sister, you?''

''My name's Ruby and I love strawberries and cookies and drawing and stuff!'' Ruby started before being shushed by Qrow

''Okay we'll try that again later why don't we just talk about your plans for the future'' Qrow said

''Well I'm gonna be a huntress so I'm going to Beacon'' Ruby said

''Really? Us too'' Ozpin said with a hint of surprise in his voice

''Yep! I'm gonna be the best huntress ever!'' Ruby chirped

''Yeah well you'll have to go through me'' Qrow said, not realising his mistake

Ruby raised an eyebrow ''You want to be a huntress?'' she asked mockingly

''You know what I mean'' Qrow sighed

''I'm not sure I do'' Ruby continued, merciless in her teasing

Qrow smirked ''Okay I like you''

Ruby returned the smirk, though a bit more evil ''You never answered my question'' she said

''Cause you know what I mean!'' Qrow yelled playfully

''That you want to be a huntress?'' Ruby asked

''No, hunter, I want to be a hunter!'' Qrow sighed, Ozpin attempted to stifle his laughter but to no avail, Ruby high-fived him as he finally burst into laughter

''Oh man you weren't expecting that Qrow'' Ozpin somehow managed to get out

Ruby smirked to herself 'even if this is a dream I'm going to make the most out of it' she thought

After a few minutes of playful banter between Ruby and Qrow Summer came through the door with a bundle of clothes, she was panting ''I didn't know what you'd like so I brought some options'' she panted out

Ruby laughed ''I'm not really bothered, anything will do'' Ruby said as she picked through the clothes for something darker, everything was white and red, she eventually picked out a white shirt and a red skirt, she wore her signature combat boots because they were her only option.

They set off for Summer and Qrow's home, it was nothing special, just a simple house, it did look like it was out of a movie though, white picket fence, nice garden etc.

Ruby was amazed by it though ''Wow'' she gasped in amazement

Qrow chuckled ''think she likes it'' he said, Summer chuckled in agreement

Summer opened the door ''Ruby wait here with Ozpin okay?'' Summer said, Ruby and Ozpin nodded ''Good, Qrow I'll need your help here''

Qrow smirked ''When _don't _you need my help?'' he asked as he entered the house with Summer

The last thing Ruby and Ozpin heard before the door shut was ''Mom, dad we've got something to ask you!''

They stood in silence for about a minute until Ruby spoke up ''Hey Oz''

Ozpin tilted his head in curiosity ''Oz?'' he asked with a smile

''Yep, Oz''

''Yes?''

''Do you think they'll let me stay?'' Ruby asked while twiddling her thumbs

''I don't see why not, the Roses are really nice'' he said

''I would know' Ruby thought ''Thanks Oz''

Ozpin chuckled and shook his head ''Don't think I'll ever get used to that'' he said

''Is that a challenge?'' Ruby asked with a grin

''Do you want it to be?'' Ozpin grinned back

''Hell yeah!'' Ruby said daringly

''Guess it is then'' Ozpin shrugged his shoulders

''Good, it'll be fu-'' Ruby was cut off by the door opening, Summer and Qrow didn't look as triumphant as Ruby expected

''They wanna talk to you Ruby'' Summer said sullenly

''What's so bad about that?'' Ruby asked

''Nothing!'' Summer exclaimed with a huge grin catching Ruby off guard 'Haha got ya!'' she squealed ''But they do wanna talk to you'' she calmed down

Summer gestured for Ruby to enter and she did so, she walked down the hallway just guessing that was the right way and she was luckily right, she was greeted by two people, a woman with red hair and hazel eyes, the man had black hair and silver eyes 'guess this is grandma and grandpa' she thought

''Ah you must be Ruby, Summer's right you are adorable'' the woman said ''but where are my manners? My names Evelyn'' she said, holding out her hand **(No clue why I chose Evelyn just the first name to come to mind) **

Ruby took hold of the hand ''You know my name already so...yeah'' she said awkwardly

The man held his hand out ''My names Simon'' he said **(Same case as Evelyn)**

Ruby took hold of his hand next and shook it ''Jeez I'm not good at introductions'' she chuckled to herself

''Nonsense!'' Simon proclaimed as he gestured for Ruby to sit down ''I would be glad to have you in this household, what about you Evelyn?''

''Me too'' Evelyn smiled warmly

''Well...thanks guys!'' Ruby said as she rushed out to tell Summer and Qrow

She rushed out the door and bumped into Summer, the two went falling to the ground, they both shot up and started profusely apologising, Ozpin and Qrow laughed at this

''I'm sorry'' Ruby said rapidly

''No I'm sorry'' Summer replied just as fast

''Whyareyousorry!?'' Ruby exclaimed

''Idon'tknow!'' Summer exclaimed again at the same speed again

Ruby stopped herself to breathe ''They...let...me...stay'' she panted out before being trapped in a hug

''Ohhhh I'm so happy! This is gonna be awesome!'' she squealed as she spun Ruby around

''Yeah this is gonna be great'' Ruby said and it was, if she had any say then it would be awesome, this was Ruby's chance to be a new person, fun and outgoing, yeah, she would try that...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Guys! I'll update Troubled Past soon**


End file.
